The invention relates to a tool for bending metal pipes comprising two mandrels adjacently positioned in a base member, said mandrels being rotatable in relation to each other and provided with a semi-circular groove corresponding to the dimensions of the pipe, and furthermore the tool is provided with a clamping member for holding the pipe to be bent.
It is commonly known to bend pipes by means of such a tool by clamping the end of the pipe and placing same between the two mandrels, whereafter one mandrel is guided around the other mandrel in a circumferential motion having a pivotal centre in the centre of said other mandrel.
The disadvantage of the hitherto known tools of this type is that a partial disassembling of the tool has been necessary in order to remove the bent pipe, because the pipe after bending is confined between the grooves of the two mandrels and cannot easily be removed, especially in case of bends of more than 90.degree.. Therefore, it has been necessary either to remove one or both mandrels, in which case it had to be possible to remove the mandrel in a direction radially to the other mandrel.